Forest
by Aer Arcanum
Summary: Ryou takes a trip through the forest of his own mind while Bakura watches from the shadows whispering his own truth into the boy's consciousness. The two are one in the same.Why does his other half deny him? Songfic to System of a Down's Forest.


I started this a few years ago, then stopped for whatever reason, then found it again and decided to finish it. I hope it makes sense to other people; every time I hear this song, it makes me think of Yami no Bakura, and how he might try to convince Bakura to join him. If I need a disclaimer, here it is- the lyrics (in italics) are not mine, and are the creation of System of a Down, in their song "Forest," neither of which I own.

--------

_Walk with me my little child_

_To the forest of denial_

_Speak with me my only mind_

_Walk with me until the time_

_And make the forest turn to wine_

_You take the legend for a fall_

_You saw the product_

I watch from the depths of shadow as you wander through the mental forest that is your mind. Light pours through the branches and hits pale green leaves and bark where you are walking, but for all of the spots in light, there are places equally covered in darkness. I watch as you make a futile effort to find the truth hidden in this endless expanse. I've told you the truth, but you refuse to believe me and walk in denial.

_Why can't you see that you are my child?_

_Why don't you know that you are my mind?__  
Tell everyone in the world, that I'm you_

_Take this promise to the end of you_

I step out of the shadows and advance towards you, and I see the horror that flicks across your face. Every time you see me, the mirror image of yourself, I can _feel_ the refusal to accept what I've told you. Hikari, you think that we are not the same; you make a conscious effort just to make yourself seem different than me. But merely denying something will not change the truth. We are the same mind. You _are_ me, just as I am you.

_Walk with me my little friend_

_Take this promise to the end_

_Speak with me my only mind_

_Walk with me until the end_

_And make the forest turn to sand_

_You take the legend for a fall_

_You saw the product_

Come with me, hikari, and I will show you. Walk with me in this forest. I will show you how we are the same, in so many ways more than just appearance, in so many ways more than you have dared to think. Our souls are incarnate of each other. Fate brought you into this world, into this time, to serve Destiny's purpose. You exist to be my new flesh, your soul lives to be my pawn, to follow in my footsteps, to become the me of this day and age. Why do you shrink away from me? Why don't you help me, and get rid of this forest of indecision, these trees that try to stand in my way? Surely you can see the greatness that awaits us out there?

_Why can't you see that you are my child?  
Why don't you know that you are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world, that I'm you,_

_Take this promise to the end of you!_

Look into these shadows with me, the shadows that you've been ignoring for so long, shadows that are as every bit real as the light you force yourself to walk in, and see. See our fates, running in the same direction, on the same path. Even if it weren't for my existence, or the Ring, you would simply be picking up where I left off. You and Yugi, the Pharaoh's host, were born during this same age together to finish what the Pharaoh and I started three millennia ago. Destiny has been waiting all of those thousands of years for this. That's why, after all, out of all of the people living in this world, the Ring fell into your hands.

_Take this promise for a ride,_

_You saw the forest, now come inside_

_You took the legend for its fall,_

_You saw the product of it all_

_No televisions in the air_

_No circumcisions on the chair_

_You made the weapon for us all_

_Just look at us now!_

Ah, now, _now_ you begin to see the whole forest, instead of just the half. Now you begin to see parts of your mind you hadn't dared before. Don't be afraid; come inside. Realize who you are, but don't be afraid of it. We are not two separate people, but two halves of the same whole. Help me, hikari. You have the power to make this right for us. I need you; I need your flesh, I need your half of our soul, just as the Pharaoh needs Yugi. Be my weapon, hikari.

_Why can't you see that you are my child?_  
_Why don't you know that you are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world, that I'm you,_

_Take this promise to the end of you!_

Dissolve this forest; dissolve your uncertainty. Can you see now how we are the same? Promise, hikari. Promise me power; be my weapon.

-----------

Whew. I feel like I got a little out of character at the end there… Well, there's always that button down below. You know, the one that says, "Review." You can press it and tell me what you think. Even if you don't, thanks for at least reading!


End file.
